Good Girl
by cgal120
Summary: All Arthur Kirkland wanted to do was make it big as an actor, but times are tough and jobs are not easy to come by - so when he is offered the co-lead role in an up-and-coming short film, he has to accept. The catch? The film is a porno and his co-star looks too innocent to be true. UKxFem!US. Porn Star AU.


**Good Girl**

Arthur Kirkland wasn't that great at choosing a career for himself as he grew up. He went through all the stages that a child does as they get older: bus driver, fireman, doctor, prime minister, rock star, author… And being the second youngest in a family of six kids, it was difficult for him to find a path that he genuinely wanted to go down.

His eldest brother was a mechanic, the second oldest was a vet, the third oldest was a teacher, and his older sister was fashion designer… His youngest brother was still in school though.

Eventually, the day came that he finally made up his mind – he wanted to be an actor. He had always loved the performing arts – Shakespeare was a great favourite of his as he had played Hamlet in a school production when he was younger.

But now, he was 22 years old and finally out in the big wide world looking for better acting jobs – he had a couple from the age of 17, just minor roles as extras in the background of TV shows, but that was about as far as his career had gone.

However, from that point in his life he had never expected himself to be on a set like the one he had just entered now. The set consisted of three basic locations: a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom, both of which were going to be the home of Kaleb Conners and Jodie Lane in a pornographic feature called _Good Girl_.

And guess who had landed the role of Kaleb…

As soon as he had made himself known to the director, the man looked down at Arthur and handed him a script before letting the relevant crew members take him away to get into make-up and costume. He followed after the bustling woman and stumbled slightly as he was pushed into his dressing room to get changed into the costume that had already been left on the inside of the door.

Sighing, Arthur stripped himself of his clothing and put on the suit that had been provided for him. From what he could remember about his character's back story, he was a lawyer with a faithful girlfriend – but because he was away so often, Jodie would turn to toys to keep herself entertained…

As he left his dressing room to head to make-up, Arthur stumbled back slightly as he nearly knocked into a girl as he walked past. The girl jumped slightly and looked up at him, smiling a little at him.

"Sorry," she smiled, a faint Texan accent in her voice. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Arthur replied, smiling back at her. "Uh, my name's Arthur Kirkland."

"Amelia Jones," the girl replied, grinning more and holding her hand out to him. He shook her hand, only just realising that she was in nothing more than a dressing gown. Looking down at her attire, Amelia chuckled slightly and smiled at him. "I'm playing Jodie Lane… So, I don't really need that much dressing…"

"Oh, you're playing Jodie…?" Arthur said, gulping slightly. He was suddenly very nervous about the intimacy of this film – this girl looked at least a 2 years younger than him, but still too innocent to be a part of anything as debauched as this production.

"What are you doing here then?" she asked, smiling at him. "Let me guess! You're playing Kaleb? A good looking guy like you wouldn't just be wandering around a set with those papers without being in the film."

"You guessed right," Arthur chuckled, scratching his head awkwardly. "Too be honest, this is the first time I've ever been in anything like this…"

"Oh, don't worry," Amelia said, patting his forearm gently and reassuringly. "This is my 3rd flick, it gets easier if you just forget the world and get on with it."

Arthur blinked at the information she had just given him – her 3rd… He almost felt sorry for her, but if that was how she was going to make a living he wasn't going to judge – he was in the exact same position after all…

"Well, I'll see you on set," said Amelia, nodding to him before walking off to find the director. Arthur waved slightly but shook his head and tore his eyes away from the beautiful girl in the dressing gown. _Get it together, man_, he berated. He took in a deep breath and made his way into hair and make-up, sitting down in the chair in front of the large mirror and letting the make-up artist deal with him.

10 minutes later, he was making his way out onto the bright set. The director walked over to him and pointed out where he needed to go before shoving him slightly in that direction – Arthur had memorised the script by heart (though there wasn't that much of it) and knew that this was one of those films that could be shot in one take – and with the amount of cameras that were positioned around the set it could well be the case.

He moved into position behind the front door and waited for his cue…

"ACTION!"

Arthur steeled himself before opening the front door, looking around the living room in search for Amelia… Jodie… He was Kaleb now… He could hear a buzzing noise somewhere and new that Amelia was starting her section.

"Jodie, I'm back," he called out – Kaleb had just gotten home from another case in another city. "Jodie?"

"Ah…" moaned Amelia from another part of the set. Curious himself to see what this girl now looked like, Arthur dumped his prop-briefcase down on the sofa as he made his way over to where the bedroom door was. He pressed his ear to the food, listening to the louder buzzing noise and the soft moans that came from Amelia's throat. Turning the handle, he pushed open the door – his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Amelia was bare on the bed, her legs spread wide and the medium sized toy pressed into her opening vibrating madly. Her eyes were closed and her mouth parted as soft pants were released, her hips bucking slightly as the toy pressed into her deeper.

As Jodie, she opened her eyes and gasped in surprise, unable to do anything because of the sheer paralysis the toy was inducing. Arthur smirked and sat down on the bed, reaching down as turning the level on the toy up – Amelia arched off the bed and moaned loudly, her character shocked.

"Well, well, well," Arthur said, pressing the toy into her bit deeper. "Jodie, what have you been up to… I leave for 10 days and this is what I come back to find?"

"K-Kaleb…" Amelia panted, looking up at Arthur with wide desperate eyes. He leant down and kissed her hard on the mouth. She returned the kiss eagerly, moaning as the toy was turned up more by remote control by the director. "KALEB!"

Arthur smirked, stripping himself off and hovering over her naked. "Oh, Jodie, look at you," he grinned, leaning down and pressing firm kisses down her neck. Amelia whimpered and shuddered as he kissed across her ample chest, moaning again as he took one of her nipple into her mouth and grazed his teeth over the nub.

He continued down her stomach, slowly pulling the toy out of her as he got closer and closer to where she seemed to want him the most – and in the script, that was where he was told to go… As soon as the toy was discarded onto the floor, he leaned forwards and licked across her opening earning a gasp of encouragement from Amelia – he was nervous now, doing this with a woman he had just met… He hummed when he felt fingers massage against his scalp, looking up to see Amelia looking at him wantonly – but reassuringly too… He sent her a soft look through eye-contact before licking her again and pressing his tongue inside her. Moaning, Amelia arched her back slightly as Arthur started to flex the muscle inside of her – gripping at his hair and scratching his scalp to get him to do more.

Encouraged, Arthur moved closer to go a little deeper, though pulling out every so often to tease her clitoris. He could feel himself getting harder, and knew that if he came now they would have to clean up and start all over – so he pressed himself to keep going to get it over with. Pulling back from Amelia, his mouth was moist from the dampness from her body and his own saliva – he had never been so bold with a woman before, not even the one's he had only been with just for the sex… Wiping his mouth clean, the Brit leant up and over Amelia to press a deep kiss to her lips – she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fierily, keening and moaning as his fingers reached down and continued to tease her.

Pulling away from her, Arthur smirked and moved to the dresser to pull out a condom that the producers had left (amongst others) for them to use. He was about to put it on when Amelia pulled him and pinned him down on the bed, giving him an equally erotic smirk as he had been giving her – she seemed to have recovered slightly from her sexual torture, and was now proceeding on with the section of the script where she gained some dominance. She made him lay back on the bed, pressing him down with her hands on his chest before sliding down his body to his member.

Hovering over it, she looked up at Arthur before licking up his length with her entire tongue. Arthur gasped slightly and moaned as she paid particular attention to the vein on the underside – feeling her nibble at it lightly before licking the tip and taking him completely into her mouth. Groaning, he returned the favour of the hair tugging, threading his fingers into her silky waves of blonde and guiding her head gently. She hummed around him, encouraging him to thrust – but he didn't want to in case he hurt her. Her humming intensified though, causing his hips to buck of their own accord. She swallowed around him, taking a bit more of him into her mouth and stroking the bit that wasn't.

She pulled off him before he came though, taking the condom from him and slowly and teasingly rolling it down his shaft until it was on securely and safely. Growling in a feral tone, Arthur flipped them and pinned Amelia down onto the mattress. She spread her legs and gave him a challenging look, closing her eyes and moaning as he pushed into her entrance. She gripped his shoulders and hooked one leg around his waist, shuddering a little as Arthur kissed her neck repeatedly as he made sure he was all the way inside her.

"Kaleb~" she moaned, rolling her hips slightly. "Please, I've waited so long~ Move~!"

Groaning her character's name, Arthur pulled back slightly before proceeding to thrust into Amelia – the girl crying his character's name and moving with him as they started to get rougher and faster with every thrust.

Soon, they both came to the end – Arthur panting contently over Amelia's skin as the girl nestled against his neck.

"CUT! PRINT! BRILLIANT!"

Arthur blinked and looked around them as crew members started to bustle around again, slowly pulling out of Amelia as the girl looked up at him with equal surprise. He got off of the bed and gathered his clothes, putting at least his boxers on and watching as a stage hand passed Amelia her dressing gown again as she too got off of the bed.

With a slight smile to her, he was whisked off to the dressing rooms again…

An hour later, he was just about ready to go home – he had packed away his belongings into a backpack again, looking around his dressing room with slight confusion at the feelings stirring in his chest. He had truly forgotten himself during the filming… But he didn't become Kaleb Connors… He was still Arthur… The look on Amelia's face was confirmation enough that she had possibly had a similar experience, but…

No, what could he possibly give her…

And they had only just met!

He was just being stupid…

Pulling his backpack up onto one of his shoulders, Arthur turned and headed to his dressing room door. Just as he was about to open it, a small knocking sounded from the other side so he continued to pull door open – surprise took over his face as he looked down at Amelia, finally dressed in a casual print t-shirt, jeans and bright blue Vans. She smiled up at him awkwardly, toying with the leather jacket in her hands.

"Hey, uh… I-I was wondering… if you wanted to come g-get some c-coffee with me or s-something…" she said, shifting on feet awkwardly. She had a light blush spreading across her face, one that was making Arthur smile more charmingly than he even realised.

"I'd love to."

_**Notes:**_

**DA FUQ WAS DAT?**

**I got bored and decided to write porn…**

**In the porn star AU I'd been talking to Tabaotsi about weeks ago… And building up a bigger story from an amazing plot/mini-fic she'd sent me…**

**OTL…**

**Gonna go die now…**


End file.
